Astall santo devoto
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50966 |no = 1359 |element = Luce |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Orgoglioso di essere stato scelto direttamente dagli dèi durante i primi giorni di Meirith, inizialmente guardava i suoi compagni dall'alto verso il basso. Tuttavia, comprese le loro abilità e la loro indole collaborando con loro, e in seguito li supportò con devozione. Si pensa che l'esistenza continuativa dei Guardiani nelle generazioni successive fu in gran parte merito delle fondamenta che lui aveva gettato. Inoltre, i suoi discendenti continuarono a essere nominati per le successive generazioni di Guardiani. |summon = Ho bisogno di potere, per accrescere la mia forza di volontà. Per il bene di coloro che devono essere salvati! |fusion = Adesso capisco cosa volessero dire... Anche se poco... |evolution = A quanto pare la gloria del Sacro Imperatore ha continuato a diffondersi ovunque. E questa mia forma ne è la prova! |hp_base = 5157 |atk_base = 2025 |def_base = 2205 |rec_base = 2025 |hp_lord = 6707 |atk_lord = 2550 |def_lord = 2706 |rec_lord = 2554 |hp_anima = 7599 |rec_anima = 2316 |atk_breaker = 2788 |def_breaker = 2468 |atk_guardian = 2310 |def_guardian = 2944 |rec_guardian = 2435 |hp_oracle = 6647 |def_oracle = 2587 |rec_oracle = 2911 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |ccant = 45 |ls = Sigillo del saggio |lsdescription = +40% DIF e PS massimi - Aumenta enormemente il danno da Scintilla quando i CB raccolti superano una certa quantità per 2 turni - Aumenta considerevolmente ATT BB quando i CC raccolti superano una certa quantità per 2 turni |lseffect =* dopo 30 CB * dopo 30 CC |lsnote = 100% Spark after 30 BC & 200% BB Atk after 30 HC |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Attack |bb = Juro Lemedium |bbdescription = Combo di 17 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici - Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile riduzione per 1 turno di ATT e DIF agli attacchi, aumenta considerevolmente il rilascio di CB e CC e aggiunge gli elementi luce e tenebra agli attacchi per 3 turni |bbnote = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% & 35% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |ccbbt = 17 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Cristallo espellente |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 20 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici - Barriera di luce - Effetto di prob. riduzione per 1 turno di ATT e DIF ed elem. luce e tenebra agli attacchi, considerevole aumento del rilascio di CB e CC e grande aumento efficacia CB per 3 turni |sbbnote = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20%, 35% boost, 50% BC efficacy & activates 2,000 HP barrier |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |ccsbbt = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Scossa di Atswilt |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 22 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici - Prob. effetto di enorme riduzione per 1 turno di ATT e DIF agli attacchi per 3 turni - I danni subiti ripristinano enormemente i PS per 3 turni - Dimezza i danni subiti da tutti i tipi di unità |ubbnote = 50% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 50% elemental mitigation & heals 75% of damage taken |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Eredità dell’anima |esitem = |esdescription = +10% ATT, DIF, REC, e PS massimi |esnote = (parameter boost applies to all units in party) |bb1 =* * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = 50965 |notes = |addcat = Fondatori di Meirith |addcatname = Astall 7 }}